Distant Planet
A plot of space, formerly a planet. In it's last day, it's tribal inhabitants were visited by some Saiyan, possessed by an unknown entity, that stirred conflict among their great numbers. Shortly after, the "Saiyan" was confronted by a Namekian and Android, coming in from Earth, and soon after, defeated. However, it was apparently, all part of his plan, involving something called a "Life Orb". *Alexandra *Dalerone *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 Battle Alexandra * Health: 247,405/265,000 * Strength: 178 (222.5)(311.5) * Speed: 173 (268.15)(354.65) * Stamina: 832.5/900 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Energy Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Enhancement Headgear, 1 Health Capsule, 1 Energy Capsule * Effects: +100% Ki Damage, (Energy Gloves+Uniform, Vesselsurge) ) 105% Speed, (Headgear+Uniform, Vesselsurge), 75% Strength, (Uniform, Vesselsurge) 5% Physical Damage Resistance (Legendary Bonus), +25% Ki Attack Stamina cost (Android Purebreed, Vesselsurge), +50% Everything that isn't a Ki Attack Stamina Cost (Vesselsurge), Successful attacks remove 2% Ki Damage Resistance. * Blast 1: Dantesque Ardence * Blast 1: Joules Oppression * Blast 2: Herculean Blaze * Blast 2: All Clear * Signature: Charge Flight * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike * Signature Transformation: Vesselsurge Dalerone * Health: 180,000/180,000 * Strength: 86 * Speed: 86 * Stamina: 80/500 * Mana: 114,000/360,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Z-Soul: I'm Not Done Yet! 4% HP per turn for 3 turns after dropping below 30% of Max HP * Equipment: Violent Maelstrom, Mystic Scepter Equipped, Armored Uniform, Mystic Ring (x2) ** +10% Arcane Damage/Cataclysmic Spells cannot miss when Maelstrom's Equipped ** +50% Arcane Damage when Mystic Scepter is equipped ** +20% Damage Resistance Uniform ** +50% Max Mana ** All attacks deal Arcane Damage and are affected by Arcane Multipliers as a result * Blast 1 Reinforcement: Thread the Needle * Blast 1 Reinforcement: Afterimage * Blast 2: Threaded Pins * Blast 2: Cross-Stitching * Signature Attack: Chord Restraints * Ultimate Attack: Sew of Fate * Signature Form: Adaptability Threads Active Letto * Health: 28,715/255,000 (63,750/63,750) * Strength: 230 * Speed: 169 * Stamina: 572/700 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Z-Soul: None * Equipment: All Purpose Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform * Effects: 25(Currently 9)% Energy Damage Resistance, 25% Physical Damage Resistance, 25% Arcane Damage Resistance, +30% Ki Damage, +35% Physical Damage, +25% Basic Strike and Strike Super damage * Blast 1: Metacorrosion * Blast 1: Merciless Strike * Blast 2: Soul-Feaster * Blast 2: Dark Force * Counter Signature Attack: Ascended Power * Ultimate Attack: Final Sacrifice * Signature Transformation: Evil Inside Fight * Turn Order: Dalerone, Alex, Letto * Dalerone simply scoffs. "Another saiyan. Great. Not like I get enough of this race back at home..." he mutters and then puts up a Companion Wall 5 and then grabs his staff from off his back and smacks the Saiyan around 9 times. Staff Hits, Companion Wall all miss * "Well... I guess we'll just beat him... yeah!"-Alex says, findng herself rather happy about that... at least until she collapses briefly, and has to gwther her strength to stand up. "I... I... I feel..."-She coughed up for a bit, before clutching her chest. It... hurt? It felt very weird, for one... the orb inside, that served to power her was reacting to something, by releasing ki patterns that she hadn't...known, were in there. Defying her condition, she tries to stand straight, and fire. Ki balls, 6 hit, 23,362.5 damage * "Hhmph... Racist, much! Well do not mind! i... am as well! i really...really...REALLY, fail to see the point of you all. You are so...stagnant. Static. Lacking in perspective... you were made, and continued to exist without ascension in mind... But... but... no need to worry. "-He says. as he coughs slightly.. "I'll see to it. Perhaps...you may survive this encounter. Maybe I will need to enter a new form soon... But that matters little. This planet has given me more than enough. Soon enough, I will have a perfected Life Orb.The forging stage, is almost complete..."-he finishes. [ 10 Punches to the wall, 20,925 damage to the wall] * Dalerone rubs his temples and tilts his head back. "What's with people and trying to create or find something involving life or death!" he exasperates. "I swear, it's always something. 'I'm going to become immortal, I'm going to find the fountain of youth, I'm going to create a ball of destruction' blah blah blah. What happened to some good ol' fashioned ass whooping just for the hell'a'vit?" he asked as he flung a series of magical water slices at the Saiyan. Water Whips, skipped 5 rush 3 hit 30,000 damage * "What... is he..."-Alex tries to keep herself collected, and fires at him. Ki balls 6 hit 23,362 * "Hmmm... I should honor that. And if this battle does not go according to expectation... well, I am quite sorry. But there will be more, trust me. I am not.. who I look to be."-he says. And then enters Super Saiyan 1. "Now, now... What is your name? Perhaps... Perhaps you'd make a worthy vessel, you know?"-he asks. He sounds calmer now. Saiyan, 9 Punches 7 hit 20160 * Dalerone looks at the Saiyan. "My name is not of much use to you, as you'll be out of here rather shortly," he says and then lifts a series of boulders from the earth below and hurls them repeatedly at the Saiyan. Level 5 Boulder Toss 3 hit 30,000 damageSkipped Rush * "That guy is... not a Saiyan. I... I think... what is... inside of him..."-Alex clarifies before sending out a flurry of ki attacks. (10 ki balls) * "Oh.. clever, clever. Or...actually, not too clever. You knew about me already, didn't you?"-Letto spoke, before growling a little. "I KNOW you do! I know you remember me very...very well... Even if you were just a child at the time. Barrier,, 4 at Dalerone 3 hit damage is irrelevent as it breaks the wall, 5 at Alex all miss) * Dalerone lifts up his palm. "Quite frankly, whether he's actually a Saiyan or not is not of concern to me. However, let's see how he deals with this," he says launching his ethereal strings all around the planet, creating an intricate ethereal web. He then puts a barrier and stands there arms crossed. "You're not going to get very far." he mutters. [Adaptability Threads active, Barrier, 8 Skipped Rush *Alex thinks she has had enough of the pretentious guy, who seems to be saying a lot of stuff, and enters Vesselsurge. 9 Skipped Rush * "Hm... I know... I know very well. But this is quite so...far from over. I appreciate the fight you gave me. One day, I will return, soon... And give you one in return. And then, I will give you meaning."-he says, before entering the stronger Super Saiyan 2. "Just as... I have given the ones down there. Or will soon give, either way. Saiyan 2, 9 Punches at AlexandraHit: 8,625 Damage * Dalerone simply waits, regaining his energy. * "You talk big... but you are still going down, you know?!"-Alex shouts at the strange Saiyan, and then throws her attack his way. Ki BallsHit: 74,760 Damage, 16% Ki Weakness Applied * Lets grins, and then throws out a series of Ki balls, followed by a weird green energy beam. Metacorrosion at Dalerone[Miss, 3 Ki Balls at Dalerone Hit: 11,385 Damage, 6 Ki Balls at Alexandra]Hit: 8,970 Damage * Dalerone sighs."All that and you can't even break though a Namekian's simple barrier? Quite tragic, really." He then flicks his staff 4 times towards the Saiyan, sending out 4 Water Whips (Level 5)Hit: 45,000 Damage before standing still, waiting again. Depleted, 6 Rush Skipped "I'll let you finish this," he states, looking towards Alex. * "Alright."-Alex nods, and then fires off a last barrage of Ki balls. (9 ki balls, 1 skipped rush)hit: 68031.6 damage * Letto seems to cough up blood...and die. His body lights up for a moment... as if to signify something. Lines of green, that previously appeared along his body now grow lengthier, and brighter... Battle over: Alexandra and Dalerone win: 127500 EXP each Aftermath "Well now... wasn't that ENTERTAINING?"-the badly beaten Saiyan shouts, as he seems to float closer and closer to the distant planet. "I would definitively say I had a blast... but this body, unfortunately could only give so much at the present. Next time.... I promise we'll have a battle. An ACTUAL battle."-Letto proclaims, as he floats closer and closer...and closer to the planet, before collapsing down towards it. The atmosphere of the planet begins to grow denser at the time, purpler as well. Alex just stood there, watching. Assuming this was over, she'd have let Dalerone go. And it...was probably over. But there was something else gnawing at her. ''He knew about me... he said I remembered him...since I was a child. But I don't remember anything like that. ''Thoughts she repeated to herself over, and over and over. In the midst of it, some mild struggling to recall things from back then. She only remembered a bunch of people picking her up from somewhere. There was fire too. And then she was taken to the facility. The rest was history, sure, but she didn't remember any of what he said. Especially him. The atmosphere under there was growing a bit odd though. Ever since that weird Saiyan fell down, it had taken a greener color, and eventually shifted towards teal. That looked a bit like the "Aether" energy her father used. Probably some weird form of Ki, for all she knew. She kept thinking back, to her past, as the cloud cover of the world underneath her took a clear spiral pattern, and then suddenly, an...odd light, appeared on it. Alex snapped awake, as she saw the planet...shrink...and exude energy as it did. Parts of it were flung off, as it was slowly being destroyed, by an unseen force. It crumbled within moments, as the whole gaseous cover of it begun succumbing towards the center. Clearly, it wasn't all gases. She couldn't feel anyone's ki down there, they had all died... perhaps long ago. But in the midst of the energy being gathered, she could...sense something wrong. As the massive swirl of gases...which she was almost certain was energy now, begun subsiding, she begun noticing another source of energy, rising from the dead world. She awaited, patiently, for the source to show itself.. and soon enough, it did. The planet shrunk to the size, incomparably smaller than it's original. It was now, that the dark presence lifted itself... a dark green, humanoid sprite. It had an aura, much like most fighters did, bursting around it, at uneven intervals. And it brought the remainder of the planet with it. Alexandra did not expect the sight in front of her. It was just like the Aether orb, she had seen long ago. Or, well... the Life orb, actually, as others called it. The phantom then, spoke up. "Now, now... I believe THIS you remember, don't you? When babies are born, most of their relatives give them gifts. Their parents provide for them... things they will make use of their whole lives. Clothes, housing, education. You got none of these I take it? And you were lead to believe you got nothing at all, in turn... at least until you were taken in by that man. The Aether Being. Most commonly known as the Aetheral."-it then stopped it's speech, to await Alexandra's reply. However, the girl was too shocked to answer properly at the time. "So let me guess... you felt lonely, rejected and whatnot. You followed your father into his little 'quest' of dealing with the orbs. He lead you to believe that their power was too great, and too dangerous to be possessed. A fool, by any extent. Listen now, Alex... Listen WELL... These Orbs, were your gift, from when you were born. Your life, your care... I might even say, your destiny? But that's such a fickle thing. I tried looking for other people. But your creators... your parents, made sure nobody else would receive them. It's a shame... how powerful they would have been on a member of the Saiyan race. Can you? Imagine it, I mean... I bet you probably don't care for that right now, really... But I do. A lot of people do. And I will make sure you realize that." "A... and... what am I supposed to..."-Alex was trembling... usually, with fear, or sadness, or even confusion. This was an unusual case. This time, it was anger. Her body lit up, the flames of her Vesselsurge flowing outwards of her form, as she charged forward. While she'd have been unable to hurt the phantom in this form however, her enemy decided it was time for a little demonstration. It begun by effortlessly dodging the two attacks involved in the Charge Flight. And once the backlash from it kicked it, the phantom focused it's entire energy in one of it's arms, before delivering a punch right into Alex's stomach, tearing a hole open and pulling some sort of small orb, out of her mechanism. Alex keeled over in that instant, bleeding from the torn portion of her front. "You'll get over it... eventually. Don't worry, everyone does. However, you may as well as say goodbye to your 'form', Alexandra." The girl however, could not reply, as tears had welled up in her eyes, and blood also came out of her mouth. Her mechanical parts seemed to be fizzling as well. "A...a...a...ac...ack... I... " But the being only laughed. "It seems you do not realize... Violence, is the language of the universe. You failed to understand me before, when I spoke of gifts, and of destinies and of all that silly nonsense. But you understand me perfectly right now."-And then, it went ahead with a quick volley of ki blasts, of the same, corrosive green Ki it had, when possessing the Saiyan. Those brought quite a bit of damage to Alex's whole constitution. "You understand that suffering is a law of the universe. That everything grows stronger with pain, and with loss. And these orbs work in the same manner. You need to be broken, hollow...empty. Then these orbs will be allowed to enter the complete void that is within. Once one is emptied of needless things..."-the phantom said, before lunging forward and sticking it's arm right through the hole in Alex's stomach. It hurt like hell. The blood coming out of her body turned black. She lost her sight and hearing, for the time being, her receptors outright crushed. Her limbs would not work either, as the phantom spread it's corrupt Ki all over her systems, and right into her power source. And then, it left her. It floated back, slightly, as it's form cleared up, now that the orb was in it's vicinity. It looked like a human. A blond, blue eyes human, somewhere in his late thirties. He was wearing some sort of black cape, that covered his whole body from the neck down. Underneath it, he seemed to be covered in some sort of battle armor..reminiscent of the one Saiyan's wore under Frieza's reign. But it was not quite it. "You are stronger now. I will be accepting your thanks, the next time we meet."-it said, with a look of utter disdain in it's face. "In the end, your struggle will have been meaningful. You will have risen, from a failure and disappointment, to a somewhat acceptable investment, of your very creators. Make them proud. The fools, might still believe you are more than just a piece of scrap. Don't be discouraged. Them...and me, believe the same for all others as well. Meaningless beings, really..."-it begun musing on it's own. "Well, y'know. Not scrap. Piles of flesh, might work better? Or... whatever they're made of. ... But oh dear, I've spent too much here. Or rather, you have."-it smiled... before grabbing Alex, kicking her in the forehead, and opening a portal behind her. She fell right through, into a rather violent crashlanding... Right next to the hospital that is. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds